One Day
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's time for Atemu to move on into the afterlife, but no one wants to see him go. He's taught them so much and they learned so much from them. It's painful to see a friend leave. But Atemu makes a special promise to Tea.
1. The Goodbye

**I've always wanted to do a story when Atemu loses the duel with Yugi and goes on to the after life. So here is **_**One Day**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song **_**Power Within**_**.**

Yugi was kneeling on the ground, shaking from the tears he was holding back.He had just won the duel against Atemu. Everyone was silent. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Grandpa, Bakura, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, Mokuba, even Kiaba. Yugi wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. He should of been happy for Atemu. Atemu didn't belong in this world and Yugi had no right to keep him here. But he didn't want Atemu to leave. It was like losing a piece of himself. And what would happen after Atemu was gone.

_As far as the eye can see_

_  
There's so much uncertainty_

"Yugi?" came Atemu's deep voice from above him. Yugi looked up to see Atemu looking down at him with concern in his dark purple eyes. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi in a hug, letting him cry into his chest.

"I know you have to leave," Yugi said tearfully, "But I don't want you to leave. Atemu you've taught me so much. You helped me find strength inside of me that I never knew."

"He taught us all something," Joey said. Yugi hadn't noticed that Joey, Tristan and Tea were kneeling next to him. Joey placed a hand on his shoulder, "He taught us we had the power to change the world, even when all odds seem against us. And to follow our destiney. Atemu's destiny here is done. He has to go, even though we don't want him too."

_  
I'm not blind_

_  
I see the truth_

_  
Open my eyes_

_  
I never knew the strength inside of me_

_  
Could ever make me wanna help to change the world_

_  
Follow my destiny_

_  
Hope's not gone_

_  
You're gonna see_

"But Yugi, Atemu will always be with us," Tea said. Yugi could tell from her voice that she was also crying.

"Right here," she said. Yugi looked at Tea's tear stained face to see her holding her hand to her heart.

_  
It makes a difference_

_  
When you believe_

_The power within_

_  
Can make the pyramid of light_

_  
Shine forever_

"We promised to always stick together," Tristan said, "And Atemu will always be in our hearts."

_  
Until the eighth millennium_

_  
We're gonna be together_

"I understand," Yugi said, wiping his eyes, "I guess it's just hard to watch you go Atemu. You've changed all our lives so much. I don't know what it's gonna be like when you're gone."

_  
But I don't know how_

_  
And I don't know when_

_  
All I know_

_  
We're gonna win_

"But Yugi, you've taught me so much too," Atemu said. He looked at everyone as he talked.

"As a pharaoh, I never had many friends," Atemu said, "But being with you Yugi, I've learned what it's like to have real friends. Friends that will stick by you through the best and wort of times."

_There's a hope for a balanced world_

_  
Yeah_

_  
And it's written in the cards_

_  
We are strong_

_  
When we are one_

"You all have so much to do in this world," Atemu said, "I've done everything I could. It's time for me to move on."

_  
There's a higher purpose_

_  
Waiting for us_

To Atemu's surprise, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan all tackled him in a hug. They held onto each other as if they never wanted to let go.

"Well miss you Atemu," Tea said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Take care of yourself," Joey said, patting Atemu's back.

"And don't forget about us," Tristan said with a playful punch at Atemu's arm. As they all stood up, Atemu smiled and his friends saw tears shining in his dark purple eyes.

"I could never forget you," Atemu said, a single tear falling down his cheek, "Any of you."

_The power within_

_  
Can make the pyramid of light_

_  
Shine forever_

_  
Until the eighth millennium_

_  
We're gonna be together_

_  
But I don't know how_

_  
And I don't know when_

_  
All I know_

_  
We're gonna win_

"Being in this world has taught me so much," Atemu said, "I've met so many people that will always remain in my heart. Especially you four. I don't want to leave, but as fate would have it, I have too. But I swear I'll never forget any of you." Everyone smiled sadly at Atemu as he moved toward the ancient stone. He said his name and a bright light emitted from the stone, opening a door to the afterlife.

_And you know_

_  
You can rely on me_

_  
Forever_

_  
You'll stay in my heart_

_  
And I don't_

_  
(Don't wanna go)_

_  
Don't wanna go_

_  
(Don't wanna leave)_

_  
Don't wanna leave_

_  
But the power within is gonna see_

"Atemu!" Tea called. Atemu turned around to see her walking toward him. Tea leaned forward and caught Atemu's lips in a soft kiss. She backed away a bit to whisper, "I love you." Atemu gave her a small smile, took her hand in his, and said, "I love you too." He kissed one last time before letting go of her hand. And they all watched as Atemu stepped into the afterlife. His modern clothes changed into the clothes of Egyptian royalty. His pale skin turned a light brown. He turned around and smiled at them all. And then the light died, and he was gone.

_The power within_

_  
Can make the pyramid of light_

_(Your light)_

_  
Shine forever_

_(Oh shine)_

_  
Until the eighth millennium_

_(Oh)_

_  
We're gonna be together_

_  
But I don't know how_

_  
And I don't know when_

_  
All I know_

"Well, I guess that's it," Tristan said. Yugi nodded.

"It feels weird," Yugi said, "It's like part of me is missing, but I know Atemu will always be with me. He'll always be with all of us. In our hearts."

_The power within_

_  
Can make the pyramid of light_

_  
Shine forever_

_  
Until the eighth millennium_

_  
We're gonna be together_

_  
But I don't know how_

_  
And I don't know when_

_  
All I know_

_All I know_

**Well, there's the first chapter of **_**One Day. **_**The next chapter will have more of Tea and Atemu's relationship.**


	2. The Promise

**Here's chapter 2, the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Five years. It had been five years since Atemu had left for the afterlife. It was the day Atemu left for the afterlife that the group began to fall apart. Gradually, they began to hang out less. They stopped calling each other.It was just too painful to be together. It brought back too many memories. So they began to drift apart. Yugi and Joey had become world known duelists, although they rarely crossed paths, and if they did it was in a Duel Monsters tournament. Tristan, well no one had heard from him for years. And Tea was a dance instructor for 4-year-old girls in New York.

"Okay girls, that's enough girls," Tea said, "Go get changed." The girls ran off, talking excitedly about the lesson. Tea smiled. Part of the reason she had gotten a job with young girls was because they were so sweet and innocent. She loved watching there faces light up when they learned a new dance. It was just what she needed for her broken heart. Tea hadn't even dated since Atemu left for the afterlife. There was no guy that could compare to Atemu. He was one of a kind.

Tea sighed heavily as she went to her private dressing room. She was picking up her red skirt when something fell out her pocket. It was Atemu's cartouche. The one she had given to him. Tea remembered she had been wearing the red skirt when Atemu left. He must have slipped it in her pocket. Tea ran her hands over the hieroglyphics that spelled out Atemu's name. That's when she felt something on the back of the cartouche. Thankfully it wasn't in hieroglyphics. It said _I'll return to you one day_. To her surprise, a tear dropped from Tea's eye and onto the cartouche. Atemu promised to return to her. But when. Tea wandered out of her dressing room, still staring at the catouche when one of the girls, a red-head named Ginger, came up to her and said, "Ms. Gardener, there's a man in the dance room waiting for you." Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," she said, "Thank you for telling me Ginger." Tea gave her a pat on the shoulder before going to the dance room. A man was in there. He had on black pants, dark blue sneakers, a black tank top and blue jacket. He had light brown skin, dark purple eyes, and spiky red, black and blonde hair. Tea's eyes widened in surprise.

"A-Atemu?" she said quietly. Atemu smiled at her.

"I promised I'd return one day," he said. Tea flung her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. She could hardly believe it was him.

"I can't believe you're here," she said, pulling back to look him at his face, "How?"

"It turns out that I do belong in this world," Atemu said, "With my friends." Atemu nodded toward the window and that's when Tea saw Yugi, Tristan and Joey standing outside, smiling at them.

"We're all together again," Tea said happily, "Just how it should be."

**Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
